Savez-vous ce qui me manquerait le plus sur Terre ?
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: L'équipe SG-1 prenait son petit déjeuné silencieusement quand Teal'c posa une question: "Savez-vous ce qui me manquerait le plus si je devais quitter la Terre ?"


**Titre:** Savez-vous ce qui me manquerait le plus sur Terre ?

**Auteur**: AimeeMagnus1850

**Fandom**: Stargate SG-1

**Genre/Pairing**: Humour; L'équipe SG-1

**Résumé:**L'équipe SG-1 prenait son petit déjeuné silencieusement quand Teal'c posa une question: "Savez-vous ce qui me manquerait le plus si je devais quitter la Terre ?"

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Stargate SG-1 ne m'appartient pas.

**Note de l'auteur**: Coucou mes darlings ! Alors c'est ma première Fanfic sur Stargate SG-1, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que les personnages et l'univers de Stargate est respecté alors...

**Bonne Lecture **

**et**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

**merci encore à ma beta Nafraya**

* * *

**Savez-vous ce qui me manquerait le plus sur Terre ?**

SG-1 prenait son petit déjeuner comme tous les matins. Les plateaux étaient très peu remplis à part celui de Teal´c. Personne ne parlait à table, pas même Daniel qui avait passé sa nuit à travailler sur des tablettes trouvées pendant leur dernière mission. Teal´c qui d´habitude n´était pas très bavard décida d´engager la conversation.

" Savez-vous ce qui me manquerait le plus si je devais quitter la Terre ?

-Le SG-C, proposa Carter.

-Certainement pas, Major Carter.

-Les Simpson ? Demanda O'Neill.

- Aucunement.

-Les glaces, proposa Daniel.

-Les glaces existent sur d´autres planètes que la Terre, Daniel Jackson, répondit Teal'c.

-Bah donnez-nous quelques indices, Teal'c, dit O'Neill.

-C´est quelque chose qui se mange.

-Déjà on sait que ça se mange, déclara Carter.

-C´est déjà bien, continua Daniel.

-Alors, ça se mange; il y en a que sur Terre, répéta O'Neill.

-Une chose est sûre ce n'est pas les courgettes et tous les légumes faisant partie de la famille des courges, déclara Daniel.

-En effet, confirma Teal´c, il y a des courges partout dans la galaxie.

-C'est un légume au moins ? demanda O'Neill.

-Peut-être, dit Teal'c un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça nous aide souffla Carter.

L'équipe continua longtemps à proposer des aliments, sans trouver celui qui manquerait le plus à Teal'c. Le réfectoire était maintenant vide, seule la table du milieu, celle occupée par SG-1 était encore occupée. Ils avaient tout dit, tout sauf un qui leur avait apparemment échappé. Ils décidèrent d'abandonner pour ce matin, il était déjà 10 h et aucun n'avait commencé à travailler. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la même place le midi pour déjeuner; et essayer de trouver ce fameux aliment.

Carter fut la première à arriver, suivie de près par Daniel et Teal'c. Bien sûr O'Neill arriva comme d'habitude en retard.

"Je n'ai rien manqué ? demanda-t-il en arrivant avec son plateau.

-Rien, mon colonel, répondit Carter. Alors, j'ai fait une liste des aliments que je pense, nous n'avons pas dit, dit-elle en sortant une feuille de sa poche sous les regards surpris de ses collègues masculins. Le regard de Teal'c n'était pas vraiment surpris mais son sourcil arqué montrait qu'il l'était.

-Vous avez fait une liste, Carter ?

-euh oui, mon colonel. Il y a un problème ?

Jack fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-Lisez votre liste, Major Carter, demanda Teal'c.

-Alors: sucre, lait, souris d'agneau, caviar même si je doute que vous en ayez goûté, orange, croissant, ananas...

-On ne l'avait pas déjà dit l'ananas ? demanda Daniel.

-Si je crois, confirma Jack.

Sam leur lança un regard noir. Elle se racla la gorge puis reprit.

-olive, salicorne, salsifis, cheval (findus, findus)...

-Vous mangez du cheval sur Terre ? demanda Teal'c étonné.

-Oh vous en avez sans doute déjà mangé, Teal'c.

-Je ne crois pas, Colonel O'Neill.

O'Neill répondit d'un sourire. Carter reprit sa lecture.

-Après, j'ai pensé aux bonbons, Dragibus, Stoptou, fraise Tagada, Carambar.

-Je n'aime rien de tout cela, Major Carter. Je n'aime rien de ce qui est chimique. Je vais vous donner un autre petit indice. Il y en a sur mon plateau."

Les trois terriens se levèrent et se mirent au-dessus du plateau de Teal'c. Ils regardèrent ce qui se trouvait dessus.

"Le chocolat !" crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le réfectoire se retourna vers eux. O'Neill les dévisagea.

"Quoi ? On a trouvé la réponse, dit O'Neill.

-En effet"

**FIN**

* * *

**Nan mais allô quoi ! T'allais quitter cette page sans me laisser de review !**

**Nan mais c'est comme si je te disais que t'es un lecteur et que tu sais pas lire ! Allô quoi !**


End file.
